lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
ROSE SLEEPYEYES
I (Rose) was driving to school. My parents tell me that they' brought lunch for me i was happy. I walked to my class (5th grade) and the kids there were Jane, Jeffrey, natalie, Liu (jeffreys lil brother) James, Josh, John, Jaminson, Dan Uron, Jerhehd, and Cleo. I was friends with Jane Jeffrey Natalie and liu but we never rely liked cleo as she tried to be cool all the time and wanted to be cool and tought she was friends with her. one time she got in a fite with Jane and I ran up and punched her grabbed her by the neck and punched her again. She grabbed a rock and chucked it at me it hit my hand and made my fingernails start to bleed. I pulled out a pencil and stabbed her in the gut she went to the hospital.The next day Jerehd was getin on our nerves, he called natalie a whore and made fun of me. Him and his friends folowed me to the bus and when the bus stopped by my neighbor hood they came out with me, I was scared and I started running and tripped on a curb they beat me up and Jerehd tried to rape me I cried when Jeff came out. He had a disturbing cut for a smile and had black eyes and a knife, I was scared but I new he would help me. He stabbed Jerehd while he was rapping me and I took his ssecnd knife and stabbed him until his body was all purple and blue. I took out his organs and dropped them off at his parents doorstep. Me and jeff had a plan to kill Cleo but it waws revealed that she killed her family and she walked out of her house and ran at us. She stabbed Jeff in the neck and I grabed her by the neck sstabbed her eye and stabed her in the organs and ripped out her tounge and made her swallow it. I pushed her in the gutter and she screamed at the water pulled her under the water and made the water read and eventually there was a dropoff. She splattered. I went to Jeff crying and he told me that he loved me, i said the same, he closed his eyes as we kissed, and then he died. I cried for days 1 YEAR LATER Jerehd recovered and while I as sleeping he came in my room, i sleep in only my underwhere and I felt something touching my private part, I looked it was jerehd he took his wiener and stuck it in my I cried shE CAME IN AND CRACEKD HIS NECK OPEN IT WAS JANE! I STUCK MY THUNBS IN HIS EYES AND TWISTED THEM AND PULLED THE EYES OUT AND FED THEM TO HIM I DISSEMBOWELD HIM AND JANE PUT HIM IN A BAG LIT IT ON FIRE AND BURNED IT! Me and Jane fell in love, we grew up with each other, living on killing, forever, so if u see a pair of 2 black eyes and 2 blue eyes run and hope that we wont kill you Rose Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:Not Sure if Troll or Trying to Be Serious Category:MARY SUE ALERT Category:POINTLESS VIOLENCE TOTALLY MAKES IT SCARY U GUIZE Category:Bad Fanfiction Category:WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT Category:SUPR SKAREY IMAG Category:English Class Failure Category:Random Capitalization Category:FOTM Category:Jeff the Killer Category:Wall of Text Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki Category:NSFW